Story of Love
by Chasingthestars123
Summary: Matt has always been attracted to Jenna, but nothing could ever happen between them. She was a Beta, or at least he thought. But now that Jenna's secret was out Matt has to protect her from the world of aggressive Alphas that would kill for a girl like her. Will he succeed or will he lose her forever? Story is better than summary. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there! So I've decided to write another fic because this idea wouldn't get out of my head and I just needed to write it so badly! I know most of you are waiting for an update on my other story Time Lord Instincts and it's coming I swear I've just been so busy!**

**On the bright side I made the Freshman Girls' Soccer team! Woohoo! My first game is on Tuesday, I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Oh, and if you're confused about the Alpha/Beta/Omega thing you can look at my other fic and it will explain the whole thing, minus the Time Lord stuff because this story is based on the actors. But, if you're lazy like I am I'll explain some it in the story, bit by bit, though.**

**Just to let you know I do not know how the actors would react to things that I am putting in here so don't hate it's just a fanfic, thus the name Fanfiction. Also, I have nothing against Richard Madden! He's a cutie that one!**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Jenna does before she leaves her flat is cover herself in perfume, but not just any perfume: Beta perfume. She sprays herself head to toe in it to mask her real scent. She doesn't need any drama on the Doctor Who set, she doesn't need any injuries or fights over her, and most of all she doesn't need the people she love getting hurt, getting damaged. So, she tries to make others believe that she is just an ordinary Beta in society making her way through life and, hopefully not anytime soon, finding a Beta mate.

Yes, she admits that she is an Omega, but no she is not ready to share it with the world. She has heard many stories on the telly about how people, especially Alphas, die from fighting over a mate and she, like she said does not want her loved ones to be hurt, or worse killed. And one of those loved ones was the famous Matt Smith.

Oh, how she loved him. But, of course they can never happen. Can never have something because she was too afraid of losing him. Their friendship is one of a kind and she doesn't want to throw that all away, that's why her Alpha friend can never know she's an Omega.

Many times during her heat she would moan and cry out his name as she came, wishing the Alpha she loved would come to her and fulfill her needs, to love her back like she wished every night and bond with her, become her life mate.

Sadly, he is one of them that can never know about her secret and it kills her inside. The only one that does know about her secret is her 'boyfriend' Richard Madden who happens to be an Alpha. She ended up telling him when her heat accidentally stared earlier than she thought and he caught her in the studio bathroom. She locked the door of course first so that the very aroused Alpha behind the door wouldn't mate with her, and second because she didn't want to mate with him. She fought against her body's instincts to submit and quickly told him that she wasn't a Beta and that he should get as far away from her as possible.

Since then Richard has been by her side being her 'boyfriend' and, quote on quote "protecting you from any Alphas that might want to take you incase another incident happens again." Jenna always rolls her eyes. She knew the real reason why he was sticking to her side. Sure they were good friends but she didn't want to be his. She wanted to be mates with a certain actor who plays the famous Eleventh Doctor.

_Stop daydreaming, Jenna. It will never happen! _Jenna scolded herself, making sure to put extra Beta perfume on before grabbing her purse and heading out the door, locking it. As she was driving to the studio she checked her phone to see if she got any messages.

8 messages from Richard.

She sighed. He was a great man and all, but she's going to have to tell him to back off soon if he didn't stop worrying about her. She was fine, she can trust practically anyone on the set, especially Matt. She's got nothing to worry about and neither does he.

When she first parked her car she saw someone running up to her and she smiled when she saw it was Matt. She quickly got out of her car and was about to grab her purse when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and hold her tight. She yelled out when he picked her up and giggled as he spun her around. As soon as he set her down she turned to face him, a big smile on her face and a slight blush.

"What was that for?" She asked, trying ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Matt smiled, his chocolate-colored floppy hair swinging over his forehead, his green eyes shining bright in the sunlight and looking right into her eyes. Jenna couldn't help the red that flushed onto her face.

"I just wanted to hug you. I missed you," He said shyly.

Jenna's grin only widened,

"Awww, I've missed you, too," She opened her arms to give him a proper hug and he gladly accepted, arms bringing her closer to his chest. She inhaled deeply into his neck and sighed at the magnificence of the Alpha scent that surrounded her.

After a few seconds too long, Matt released her and they began to make their way back to the set where Steven and everyone else was waiting for them, all the while his arm swung around her shoulders. Once they made it inside Steven immediately called them over and they talked about the script together. Steven pointing out parts of the Doctor, Matt nodding along and Jenna checking her phone. It was another message from Richard. She sighed in annoyance and deleted it, shoving her phone back into her pocket staring at some wall, not paying attention to what Steven was saying, though Matt seemed to notice.

"Jen, you okay?" He asked, brow furrowing in concern.

That snapped her out of her state.

"Wh-What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," She thought she saw his eyes darken for just a moment but it seemed to disappear before she could even register.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They were at the table reading the script when she got another message from Richard. Her phone vibrated through the room making everyone stop and look at her. She smiled apologetically and quickly deleted it, looking up to see Matt's eyes darken again before he turned his head away.

She wondered what was wrong when he lifted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing in confusion and she saw his chest rising as if smelling for something. His head turning towards her as he continued to sniff the air. Jenna paled as she realized what he was smelling, her Omega scent was beginning to expose itself. She must've forgotten to spray on extra perfume like she always did at this time, she was too distracted by Steven and the script to remember.

Matt looked at her in confusion and continued to smell her, he closed his eyes and inhaled once more. She has to get out of here before anyone else smells it. She stood up suddenly causing everyone to pause and look at her again.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom, if you don't mind." She hastily made her way out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom, making sure to grab her purse on the way.

Matt also excused himself and followed Jenna, he had to fight his body as it began to react to an Omega's scent. He thought Jenna was a Beta, she's always smelled like one. Maybe he's been smelling her wrong? He didn't know anymore he just needed to find her. He followed her scent to one of the restrooms and knocked rather eagerly which surprised him.

"Jenna? Are you alright?" He waited to a response, which sounded hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just that time of the month again. You know us women." Jenna hoped he would go away, her scent was growing more by the second. She rapidly sprayed the Beta perfume on her.

Matt found his head bumping against the door as the scent grew stronger, he leaned on it, sensitive ears listening for any sudden movements, jaw clenched. He heard the sound of something spraying and the Beta smell immediately hit his nose. Matt realized what she was doing and has been doing all this time. Oh, Jenna.

When the door opened the strong scent of Beta hit his face and he internally cringed at the smell. He already missed the Omega smell that once covered Jenna. Jenna smiled a fake smile and tried to make her way passed him but he blocked her path. Jenna looked up with confused eyes until she saw that his once bright green were dark with what looked like lust. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Jenna," he breathed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He started walking forward, causing Jenna to back up further into the bathroom and up against the wall. Matt maintained eyed contact while closing and locking the door. Jenna's breath became heavier and faster. She knew she was going to have to tell him sooner or later but she didn't think he would find out like this. He grew closer and the back of her head hit the wall behind her, tilting her head up to see his fringe shading his eyes. He quickly reached over to the faucet and rinsed his hand with water, closing his hand around her neck and wiping the revolting Beta scent off her. She swallowed thickly as he leaned his head down and inhaled deeply at her natural scent, a barely audible moan left his lips and his nose rubbed against her neck.

She cursed her Omega instincts as she moved her head away to give the Alpha male towering above her more access. Matt, grateful for the gesture, buried his nose further into her neck and continued to breathe in her scent, unaware that his canines were growing into fangs and pressed his lips to her neck. Jenna flinched at sharp pain in her neck and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She started to panic as she felt his fangs scratch her skin.

"Matt." She started to struggle against him but his hands flew up, gripping her upper arms tightly to keep her still. She winced in pain as she felt his fangs sink into her flesh, blood rolling down her pale skin and she whimpered. She couldn't believe this was happening! The Alpha she loved was actually marking her.

She heard him growl and felt his tongue as he licked up her blood and she shivered, not in disgust but in pleasure. The only noises in the room were Matt's tongue collecting the rest of the red substance and his low growling which vibrated through her bones. She sighed and Matt lifted his head, his eyes predatory and dark making her want him even more.

His tongue darted out and ran over his lips and fangs, cleaning up the left over blood and pinning her against the wall. His upper lip lifted to reveal his fangs as he gently snarled at her, a sign of dominance that she very well knew. She turned her head away until it hit the wall while still keeping eye contact, pressing her nose against it as a sign of respect for the higher rank. Matt recognized it and lowered his upper lip and taking a step back but not enough to keep her from leaving.

His eyes traveled to the red fang marks on her neck and lightly smirked. He was always attracted to Jenna and has to admit that he was rather disappointed when he found out she was a Beta. But somehow he's had a suspicion of her, that she was hiding something from him that she wouldn't tell. And now he finally knows what it is. She was an Omega, a fertile one at that and as soon as her scent hit him he knew only one thing that he had to do.

Jenna looked at him with uncertain eyes. She hoped he knew what he just did.

And oh, he knew.

_He just marked her as his mate._

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed! I really want this story to grow into something more** **and I think I did a pretty good job starting it off. Oh, and just to let you know no one in this story is a vampire! In this story fangs are used for mating and fighting!**

**Plus, only Alphas have fangs. I'll try to put that in the story somewhere.**

** For all you waiting for a Time Lord Instincts update it's coming I just don't have the time to update. I'm trying convince my dad to buy me a laptop so I can work on this and my school work.**

**I'll see ya'll next chapter!**

**Chasingthestars123 - :{**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**So I decided to write another chapter! The first chapter didn't get the amount of reviews I've wanted but being a reader myself I know that most of you guys don't review as much and just read the story and hope for an update. **

**BUT, just to make me feel good about my ideas do you mind if you could comment a bit more? You know share some ideas! We could chat or something like that!**

**Though, it would be a little hard since my brother is on his Xbox 24/7 which happens to be connected to the only computer in the house….so if you wanna chat it might be difficult but I will answer you!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

After the incident with Matt marking her, Jenna has been trying to get some time to herself. Matt followed her everywhere. He stuck to her side through the rest of the reading, when she went to get some coffee, run to her car to get something she forgot and even followed her to the bathroom, standing outside the door till she was finished. She could literally hear him breathing outside the door. She guessed this was what it was like to have someone mark you as their mate, she was too embarrassed to ask her mum so she didn't really know.

When it was finally time for her to leave the set at around 8:00pm, she heard Matt behind her as she walked to her car and climbed inside, closing the door shut. Suddenly Matt looked startled, he mustn't realized he was walking to Jenna's car till the door shut in his face. He looked so helpless, and slightly panicky. He was looking all around her car as if to find a way inside, she needed to calm him down. She stepped out of her car.

"Matt, Matt, it's alright. I'm just going home, just like always. Okay?" She asked.

His breath was heavy. He shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, what if someone tries to hurt you or take you or, or… or mark you?" He finished the last part with a low growl.

Jenna put a reassuring hand on his chest and shook her head.

"It's never happened before so why should it happen now? Especially since you've already marked me as your own?"

"There are some people who won't talk no for an answer, Jenna." He said seriously. Oh, he was dead serious. The look in his eyes were enough to make another Alpha run for the hills if he dare lay a hand on his Jenna.

Jenna looked at him right into his green eyes to show that everything was going to be alright, nothing was going to happen.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. I must going home and going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, just like every day. I'll make sure to call you to tell you I'm at the set, yeah?" Jenna might not know a lot about marking or mates but she did know that you have to be really careful around Alphas who just marked you as their mate.

They are very overprotective and possessive around their new mates and will do anything to make sure that their loved ones were safe. Matt couldn't help that he was worrying about her, it was basic Alpha instincts. Any Alpha can mark an Omega as their mate, it doesn't matter if they've already been marked by someone else. Until Matt and Jenna are bonded mates anyone could claim her if he wasn't careful.

This was the hard part about being an Alpha's mate was to reassure him that nothing bad was going to happen, and it's going to be difficult for Matt. For as long as she's known him Matt is a very protective guy, he has always been there for her and kept her safe even though at the time he thought that she was a Beta. Now that he knows she's an Omega his protectiveness level has gone sky high. Especially now that he's marked her as his mate.

Matt shook his head once more, not letting her go home or anywhere without him.

"No, anything could happen, Jenna and I don't want to risk losing you-"

"You're not going to lose me. I'm just driving home, you know where I live so incase anything does happen you'll be there to protect me, alright?" She asked.

"But, Jenna-"

"Matt." He looked deep into her eyes and set a soft hand on his smooth cheek.

"You have to trust me now," She whispered.

Trust was a huge part of a relationship, and right now this Alpha needed to trust his Omega. Matt's uncertain eyes bored into her reassuring ones.

"Trust me." She said.

Slowly, he nodded and she gave him a peck on the cheek before getting into her car and starting it. Matt stepped back with worry and anxiousness in his green eyes, looking as if he was going to run after her car but he stopped himself. He had to trust her even if his instincts fought against logic.

**Xxxxxxx**

Jenna's car carefully pulled into the driveway and stopped with a light jerk. Jenna sensed that something wasn't right when she stepped out of her car and made her way to the front door. She sensed some sort of presence but decided to ignore it, it was probably a drift in the air or something. When she walked to the kitchen and put down her things she thought she was a shadow move.

Okay, now she knew someone was in her flat. She quickly ran to a light switch and flicked it on to reveal the invader.

It was Richard. He was standing there with a phone in his hand and an expression that Jenna thought looked angry and annoyed.

"Richard!" She yelped in surprise.

"Jenna, why didn't you respond to my messages?" He looked like he was about to crush the phone in his hands.

"How did you get inside my house?" She asked but her question was ignored.

"How am I supposed to know if you're safe?" His voice was growing in volume.

"I am an adult woman, Richard! I don't need you breathing down my neck every few minutes! We've had this conversation many times before!" Her head swiftly turned to face him, having her hair fanning out and revealing her neck to him. His eyes immediately darted towards the red marks on her neck. Jenna quickly noticed and her hand flew up to cover it but she knew it was already too late. He strides towards her and forces her hand away to get a clear view.

Jenna swallowed hard as she saw rage grow on his face. She tried to pull away but his grip was far stronger than hers.

"Who did this?" She could see his fangs growing and knew that he was getting ready to fight.

"Richard-"

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"It's none of your business!" She wrenched her hand from him, rubbing the red finger marks in her skin.

She was about to tell him to leave when she was pushed in the wall, large hands grabbing her arms and pinning her. Fear made its way into Jenna's eyes as she looked into his angered filled ones, she could see his fangs were ready and she knew what he was about to do.

Richard snarled as he smelled another Alpha's scent covering her, his mouth came closer to her neck, fangs ready to mark. Jenna struggled against him but his Alpha strength was too powerful compared to hers.

"Richard, please! Don't do this!" This was the one thing she feared. She didn't want to be his, she wanted Matt. She needed Matt, she needed her Alpha to protect her. But she couldn't call for him, he was too far away and they weren't bonded mates.

"You were mine from the start. That Alpha had no right to take you from me." He growled, his fangs were so close.

That angered Jenna.

"I was never yours in the first place! Richard, let me go!"

Just as his fangs were just scratching her neck, Jenna kneed him in a very delicate place. Richard howled in pain and let his grip on her go to grab his other parts. It was enough time for Jenna to grab her keys and run out of the house. She went as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumped into her car, locked it, and backed out of the driveway just in time to see Richard limp out of her front door.

"Jenna! You get back here! Right now!" He tried to get to her but her car was too fast and she drove away.

Jenna was scared out of her mind. She was just about to be claimed by another Alpha when she already had a mate. She needed her Alpha. She needed Matt. She drove to his flat as fast as she could. She hastily reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. His number was on speed dial.

"Come on, come on. Pick up." She mumbled.

After the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Matt!" Her voice was full of panic.

"Jenna? Jenna, what happened?" He could sense her panic and felt his instinct to protect her rise up in him.

"Matt, I'm coming over. Something happened and I…I just need you right now," She wiped the tears from her eyes. Damn her Omega instincts.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right outside. Are you almost here?" He was already out the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming up to the driveway." She pulled up and Matt immediately opened her car door, pulled her out and pressed her face into his chest. His strong, protective arms around her comforted her and made her feel safe. Matt could feel her heart pounding against his chest and his arms tightened around her.

He could smell just the littlest bit of Alpha scent. And it wasn't his own. His hands formed into fists and his upper lip lifted in a snarl. No one touches his Omega but him and him alone. Jenna could hear his low growl as he noticed Richard's scent and buried her nose further into his neck, feeling relived to be surrounded by her mate's scent. Matt's grip loosened and he gently guided her inside despite the rage growing in him.

"Come on, let's go inside." He said.

Once inside, Matt lead her to his couch and had her practically sit on his lap. Because of his instincts to protect and comfort his mate, he wasn't letting her out of his arms anytime soon. He let her get comfortable and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other around her chest so as to hold her to him.

"So, what exactly happened?" He asked. His fangs had grown out of his rage and he had no desire to hide them so he just kept them out to remind her that he was an Alpha and he was capable of doing things.

She swallowed tightly when she saw his sharp fangs and looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"After I had left the studio and gone home, I found out that Richard was inside my flat waiting for me," She heard Matt growling softly.

"And he was wondering why I wouldn't answer his messages and he saw the marks you made on my neck," This made Matt tighten his hold of her, pressed her closer to his chest.

"He got upset and asked me who marked me, but I didn't say. So, he pinned me to the wall and told me that I was his and he was about to mark me as his own." Matt's growling increased in volume as his upper lip curled into a menacing snarl. His arms tightened even more, if it was possible, and brought his knees up to secure her to him. His face was under her jaw, fangs reaching out to mark her, re-claim her.

"You're not his. You were and will never be his. You are _mine_. You belong to me and only me, you hear? You. Are. Mine." He growled, still snarling and ready to mark.

Jenna shivered at his claim of her, neck tilting upwards, preparing to be marked.

"Yes, I'm yours. I want to be yours. Make me yours again, please." She was whining, whimpering almost. All she really wanted was to be comforted by her mate, she needed to be safe.

Matt inhaled in her Omega aroma as his face nuzzled deeper into her neck. He placed one soft, loving kiss to her flesh before he smelled the scent of Richard's fangs on her skin. He snarled once more before capturing her neck into his mouth, fangs barely breaking her flesh. Jenna whimpered as she felt pain as his fangs slowly, painfully slowly, sank into her neck right where he marked her before. It was still healing and it hurt more than it should have.

Jenna stayed perfectly still as she let Matt continue the process. The heavy puffs of air coming from his flared nostrils fanned her face and she realized just how serious this was to him. He stayed clung to her, fangs still buried deep in her and his throat muscles contracted, and she shivered as he swallowed some of her blood and he moaned quietly. Matt shifted a little, causing his fangs to sink deeper and she cried out softly as the pain shot through her body.

Jenna tried to get more comfortable but Matt let out a warning growl, obviously not wanting her to move and she obeyed. Not shortly after, Matt slowly withdrew his fangs, little beads of blood leaked out from the fangs marks and his tongue lapped at her until there was no more. She sighed as she heard the sound of his tongue cleaning his teeth and fangs, it may seem like the process is over but she knew there was still more to come.

After Matt finished cleansing his mouth and her neck, his hands started roaming over her body. The main scent glands on the Alpha male are on his hands, neck, chest and genitals. Jenna's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. He was scenting her, or rubbing her in his scent so as to warn other Alphas that she was his mate. She sighed as he ran his hands down her stomach and over her thighs and started to purr, leaning her head back to nuzzle lovingly under his neck and he willingly returned the nuzzle.

She squeaked when he suddenly flipped them over, him on top of her with Alpha strength. He held him down, growling lowly as to remind her that he was the dominant one. She stayed still once again and let him finish the process. He rubbed his hands over her neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, waist, hips, arms, thighs, legs and caressed her face. She smiled shyly at him and he paused for a moment to return that small smile. He grabbed and pinned her hips to the cushions of the couch and slowly grinded his hips against hers. She whimpered in pleasure as he did it again and again, but she knew he wasn't doing it for pleasure or for mating, but simply scenting to the extreme.

Grinding his genitals against her made her smell like him even more, so not even the bravest of Alphas would think about coming within 10 feet of her. They were both breathing heavily as the sexual tension between them built up. With finishing the last thrust he rested upon her, head laying on her chest as he inhaled once more. He smelled nothing but his scent on her and that satisfied him enough. He lifted himself up on his elbows but didn't move to get off her, the scenting process was still working its magic. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing into each other's mouths as they panted. His eyes shot down to her mouth and he subconsciously licked his lips but Jenna noticed and she tilted her head forward as if to give him permission.

Looked down at her lips again and leaned towards her, lips barely touching. He licked his lips again, causing his tongue to taste her lips. He decided he liked her taste and couldn't wait any longer. He dove down to her, lips coming to press against hers, slightly chapped lips against her softer, thinner ones.

The sound of their lips smacking together echoed throughout the flat and Matt wanted to try something a little different and run his tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned quietly and opened her mouth, granting him access. His tongue climbed into her mouth and slowly began to explore it, sliding over and under her own tongue, slightly caressing the roof of her mouth, and playing small teasing games with her.

They were breathing in and out of each other as they panted, they were beginning to feel a little aroused and Jenna knew that they had to stop before things got out of control. She didn't want to mate with him just yet. She pushed a little on his chest to tell him they needed to stop and he understood. He slowly got off of her and helped her sit up, with him holding her from behind and her sitting in front of him with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She fell asleep like that in his arms and he smiled lovingly at her.

All mine and no one else can have her, he thought.

He nuzzled her neck which smelled like him and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, his mate safe in his arms.

**Sorry about the crappy ending, I didn't have a lot of time to write this.**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**

**Chasingthestars123- ;{**


End file.
